Final Stand
Final Stand is the last deathstreak perk unlocked in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, unlocked at Level 39. It allows the player to crawl around and use their primary weapon (as opposed to their pistol when in Last Stand) when they are downed. If the player can survive long enough, they will make a full recovery and go to the prone or crouching position, where they can then stand up and move around normally again. The player must have a deathstreak of four (dying four times in a row without getting a kill) or a deathstreak of three (with the Hardline Pro perk) to activate Final Stand. The Final Stand will be activated each time the player spawns until they get another kill. However, much like Last Stand, the Final Stand deathstreak will only take effect if the player is downed by body shots or fall damage. Therefore, it is possible that the player may not get to use the deathstreak (in the event that each and every death the player has while the deathstreak is activated is caused by headshots/explosion/melee etc). Once the player breaks the death streak and scores a kill, the perk will no longer activate upon spawning; however it remains in effect for that life, so the player can still use Final Stand after scoring a kill(s). If a player has selected Last Stand and Final Stand as perks, and Final Stand becomes activated, then Final Stand will override Last Stand. If the player survives Final Stand then they will go into Last Stand before their next death, There is a challenge called "Living Dead" which unlocks the "Living Dead" Callsign that is earned by entering Final Stand and surviving the full 20 seconds. Trivia *A key difference between Final Stand and Last Stand, aside from having full access to all equipment and weapons held at the time, is the fact that the downed player will recover health after 5 seconds, so he will be in Final Stand with full health for the remaining 15 seconds. *If you survive a Final Stand and get the game-winning kill before dying, you may complete the Last Resort challenge in which you get a game-winning kill in Final or Last Stand (PS3). *The icon image for Final Stand is a Phoenix, a mythological bird that is said to be able to go through the act of "rebirth" at the end of its life. Instead of death, it burns into ashes, and is then reborn from the ashes. *Combining this deathstreak with a Riot Shield can be quite humorous, as the Riot Shield is held with one arm at a 45 degree angle and encompasses the entire body except the upper back and head. *In third person view, when the player is using Final Stand, the player holds any given weapon with one hand. This can look humorous to some players, seeing a player in Final Stand use machine guns or the Barrett .50cal, which weighs 30 pounds in reality. *When going to Final Stand it is possible to have launchers in your hand. When carrying a Javelin, your character will be in a sitting position; this is actually how the Javelin is often fired in real life. *It takes 20 seconds to get up from Final Stand after being downed. *When Final Stand has been activated your killstreaks will still continue if you survive. Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer